1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf, particularly to a device for dispensing golf balls for play.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore golf ball teeing devices and dispensers have been provided for use by golfers who desired to practice from fixed teeing locations to improve their golfing skills. One such device was designed with a circular housing containing a spiral track or tube to feed golf balls to a teeing device in single file. Another golf ball dispenser had a platform placed in the ground so that its top surface was flush with the ground, and all feed mechanisms were below ground. several such devices have used actuating mechanisms which were attached to tees connected to springs, levers, counter-weights, and pivoted platforms. However, they all suffered from a number of important disadvantages. A multitude of mechanisms and installation requirements led to complex operations.
There are a number of golf ball dispensers attached to teeing devices, but none of these are designed to operate as an independent dispenser. Helical golf ball dispensers are common in conjunction with teeing devices. Coin-operated dispensers are currently being used at golf ball driving ranges. Currently it has been noted that there are at least four golf ball dispensers and teeing devices being advertised in golf catalogs, and some of these have been designed for golf-ball driving ranges. Other such devices have been patented, but few have made it into the marketplace.
Prior art dispensers do not operate independently of a teeing device, sloping downward as is claimed, and employing a container having facing side walls, each with two portions, one facing the corresponding other portion and rising perpendicularly from a base, the other portion narrowing to the other at an exit end of the base.